tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger Moth
|last_appearance = Bold and Brave |creator(s) = David Mitton Britt Allcroft Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Tiger Moth |nicknames = * The Biplane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Dryaw Airfield ** Harold |basis = Nieuport 17 C.1 biplane |vehicle = Aircraft |type = Biplane |fuel_type = Petrol |wheels = 2 |top_speed = 110 mph |builder(s) = Nieuport |year_built = Sometime around 1916 |owner(s) = Harry Topper Tiger Moth's Pilot }} Tiger Moth is a yellow and red biplane, who is described to be reckless and daring. In the magazines, Tiger Moth has a face. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Tiger Moth was rude and had a tendency to fly dangerously low on the ground. He once did a dangerous trick above the Fat Controller and his family while they were on holiday. However, he got his comeuppance a few days later when he crashed into a haystack. Harold brought the Fat Controller to the sight when they were searching for him after he was reported missing, and the Fat Controller had a stern talk with his pilot, informing him that he and his plane will be grounded when he speaks to his controller about what happened. Tiger Moth was later seen helping to promote "Harry Topper's Fair" at Tidmouth Bay by carrying a large banner behind him. Personality Tiger Moth does dangerous tricks to show off and is very rude, but learned his lesson after crashing into a haystack. Technical Details Basis Tiger Moth is loosely based on, and named after, a de Havilland Tiger Moth with a radial engine and tail resembling that of a Sopwith Camel. According to an interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers by SiF, Tiger Moth is actually a Nieuport 17 Bi-Plane. File:TigerMothBasis.jpeg|Tiger Moth's basis File:TigerMothDeHavillandTigerMoth.png|de Havilland Tiger Moth File:TigerMothSopwithCamel.png|Sopwith Camel Livery Tiger Moth is painted yellow and red. Appearances Television Series= and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - James and the Red Balloon and Thomas the Jet Engine * 'Series 7' - Harold and the Flying Horse , The Grand Opening , and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Emily's Adventure * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow , Henry and the Flagpole , and Bold and Brave Music Videos * '''Series 5' - Harold the Helicopter * Series 7 - The Red Balloon * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - One Friendly Family }} |-|Other Media= and The Flying Horse * 2011 - Pictures in the Sky * 2013 - Hover Bother! Tiger Moth also appeared in the magazine story, The Great Air Race. Video Games * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks * 2001 - Railway Adventures * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning }} Trivia * The "rising sun" design on Tiger Moth's wings resembles the top half of the war flag of the Imperial Japanese Army. * The red and yellow paint work resembles the Tiger Moth model (and plane for the live-action footage) in the "Thunderbirds" movie "Thunderbird 6". In addition, David Mitton worked for Gerry Anderson on the original programme and subsequent show Anderson created. * Despite never having a face in the television series, Tiger Moth gained one in the magazine stories, which looks a little identical to James'. * In Railway Adventures, there are similar planes located at Elsbridge. * On the packaging of his Ertl toy, Tiger Moth is referred to as a "Bi-Plane", the type of plane that he is based on. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Trading Cards * Capsule Plarail * Nakayoshi es:Tiger Moth he:טייגר מות' pl:Ćma ru:Бабочка Медведица Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Aircraft Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line